The Tale of the Hair
by iKannSpel
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have to go to a parentteacher conference involving their son's disruptive behavior in class. Humor and a little sad towards the end. My first fic, review if you read it :]Bah..I can't write summaries


**The Tale of The Hair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did…there'd be some changes...**

**Sasuke:Hey...Why am I wearing a plaid skirt and uug boots?**

**Me:sigh...If I owned Naruto...  
**

**Author's note:Ok, so..this is my first ever fan fic, so please go easy on me :)**

**This is a GaaraxSakura, but it mostly shows their 11 year old son, Daichi, who acts completely different from Gaara : please review if you read it, Id be really happy :)**

The sun set peacefully over Suna. The villagers were bustling past at a steady pace, some returning home for the afternoon from work, others leaving their houses to sit at the park or go out for the night with family members.

In his office, the Kazekage had the perfect view of his beautiful and serene village. Gaara sighed staring out of his window taking in the sights when he knew, full well, that there were stacks of paper work on his desk just waiting to be signed. Staring out of the window, Gaara spotted Shikamaru walking out of a restaurant with Temari, arms locked. A few years ago, seeing this would make Gaara's skin crawl, but he had grown used to the realization of the two's love…especially since they were married. Yes, it took him that long. It's not that he didn't like Shikamaru, Gaara was just suspicious of him was all. It takes a while to gain his trust, but after many visits to the house and to Suna, he did it, and Gaara couldn't picture anyone better to protect his sister, than him.

"Kazekage-sama?" a voice called from outside the door and knocked twice. The sudden voice abruptly stopped Gaara's daydreaming and made him focus back on his duties as the boring Kazekage with a week's worth of work to be completed. "Yes come in." Gaara said under his breath. A woman wearing a green dress, and a black skirt bowed and walked into his office. Gaara would always feel guilty everytime he'd see this woman, because he never knew her name. Kankurou hired a secretary for him, suddenly, one day, but he would always forget to ask for the lady's name. "Kazekage-sama, the meeting regarding Daichi is scheduled in an hour." Gaara inwardly cursed at forgetting about the damned meeting. He nodded in understanding and the secretary bowed and quietly left. Gaara sighed taking out a picture from inside of his desk. The picture was of him wearing his Kazekage robe, but without the hat..he despised the hat. He only wore it if it was completely necessary. Beside him was his wife, Sakura, the love of his life. Her hair was slightly longer, hanging passed her shoulders by a few inches. She was wearing a red V neck dress and smiling lovingly. In the middle was a boy, about the age of 11. He had spiky alizarin colored hair and was giving a thumbs up with both of his hands excitedly. His eyes were closed and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "What have you done this time?" Gaara whispered and touched the picture with his index finger.

Daichi sat nervously in his seat, swinging his legs over the chair every two seconds to calm his nerves. He hated parent-teacher conferences for 2 main reasons: One being that he had to stay after school…the depression of that alone could kill him. Reason number 2 would be the disappointment from his parents. Daichi couldn't stand to see his mother disappointed in him, if even for a second, but yet he always did stupid and irrational things to cause that very emotion. His father would always shake his head and groan at hearing what stunt his son tried to do at his (and regularly other's) suspense.

Daichi breathed anxiously waiting for the door to be opened any minute showing his parents walk in..his mother having a look of disapproval on her face, and his father scowling at him with one of his 'wait-until-we-get-home' glares. He let out a sigh of depression and noticed his sigh was so loud that his sensei had looked up from her papers to look at him. "Don't get upset now, Dai-chan. You brought yourself into this when you cut off Sari's ponytail." Daichi subtly grinned and a chuckle escaped his lips remembering the horrific face Sari made after he had slashed the kunai threw her long hair and threw her precious locks on the ground. _That'll teach her for bad mouthing my father_ Daichi thought.

There was a loud knock on the door that made both Daichi and his teacher jump in surprise. The teacher scrambled to collect herself and opened the door to find the Kazekage and his wife, the top medical nin in the village, standing before her. "Thank you both for coming." The teacher said bowing formally "I am Hari Sensei, please come in." and she walked back over to her desk. Gaara rolled his eyes at the formality of if all. This wasn't some prestigious banquet, he was going to talk to a teacher about his kid, why all the bowing? Oh right..because, supposedly, he ran things around here. Sakura took a step in and noticed Daichi sitting in front of his teachers desk with a nervous grin on his face waving at his parents. She made a stern and disapproving look at him and sat on his right, while Gaara sat on his left, and waited for Hai Sensei to give them the run down.

"Well.." Hari started straightening some papers on her desk. As your both aware of, Daichi is an extremely smart boy, it's just, he doesn't always use that intelligence for good. Today, he chopped off a fellow student's ponytail with his kunai." Sakura gasped aloud while Gaara's eyes only widened slightly, surprised that his son would actually do something like that. "Daichi! Why would you do something like that!?" Sakura bellowed, her voice demanding an answer "I dunno.." _His signature answer for everything_ Sakura thought. "What do you mean you _don't know_, huh? How can you cut someone's hair off, and not have a reason? Answer me Daichi!" Daichi flinched at the sudden roar in his mother's voice..she was obviously demanding an answer. "B-Because…Sari said that my hair was pink, and I told her that pink was a girl's color and that my hair was red, but she kept calling it pink so's I….chopped her's off." He lied, lowering his head in shame. He didn't want his father to know that a stupid little girl was talking about him, and that he had lost his cool and nearly scalped her. He hated the old stories of his father. The **murderous** stories of his father. The kind of stories a few people in the village told their children because they wanted them to be weary of their Kazekage even though he had completely changed. He was tired of all the stories, and of all the gossip. Daichi wanted to end it all, and he took it all out on that one stupid, ignorant, little girl.

Sakura sighed and thanked the teacher for informing them of his behavior, and that he would be punished when they returned home. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't hear a word of what Sakura was saying. He was to busy eyeing his son. He could tell he was lying, it was written all over his face. If Sakura hadn't been so blinded by rage she would've been able to read it, too.

When the trio returned home, before Sakura could yell out punishments and things he couldn't do over the weekend Gaara quietly said "I need to talk with Daichi in my office." To Daichi it sounded more like a command than a statement so a few minutes after his father had left for his office, he followed. He found Gaara sitting in his big chair. Daichi named the chair 'The Kaze's Comfy Couch' and everytime he said it, it'd make Gaara twitch, just because of the pitch of his son's voice and the enthusiasm he put into the title. Gaara had his head rested on his hands and his elbows on his desk watching Daichi, who looked to the left and right feeling the uncomfortable silence that his father was famous for. "Why don't you tell me why you _really_ cut that Sari girl's hair." Gaara said, again, sounding more like a demand. "I told you why." Gaara's emotionless face suddenly hardened into a glare "Do not insult my intelligence, Daichi. What was the real reason?" Daichi bit his lower lip, knowing that his father had seen through him from the start. "She was…she was saying how her parents told her that…you were a monster." He said fighting back tears. Gaara stayed silent and waited for his son to finish, seeing tears now stream down Daichi's face "And no one. **No one** is gonna talk about my dad that way! Especially not some uppity bit-mmmf!" Gaara's sand quickly covered his son's mouth 'Watch your mouth." he said sternly. Releasing his sand from his son's mouth, Daichi began spitting out grains and making a disgusted looking face and Gaara couldn't help but crack a smile. "You realize that it was still wrong. You shouldn't have cut her hair." "I know..I shouldve gone for her throat!" Daichi screamed, pulling out his kunai energetically. Gaara smirked. It had always cracked him up how hot-headed Daichi could be. "Dai..relax..some people's views can't be persuaded even though the evidence of change is right in front of them. You'll just have to learn to ignore them is all." "…..Bet that'll teach her though, huh?" he said with an evil grin. Gaara let out a laugh. It had always amazed him how, even though they might not act alike, Daichi shared such a resemblance to him. He had slightly lighter hair, and no dark rings around the eyes, and no kanji love sign. But take all of those aspects away and you have a shorter version of Gaara.

Sakura was downstairs making steak for dinner when she saw Gaara walk downstairs with his hand on Daichi's shoulder. She put her hands on her hips "Well?" "It's been resolved." Gaara said with a nod. "Hm..I'd hope so." Sakura said looking at her son with still a hint of annoyance in her face. "So, the steaks done, Ill cut it so we can eat." "I got it!!!" Daichi screamed and jabbed his kunai into their dinner like a true shinobi. Sakura and Gaara exchanged glances at each other and Gaara whispered "Psh..he's your son." And closed his eyes and began to eat his wounded meal.


End file.
